Blessed Betrayers: The New Generation
by enchantress99
Summary: Percy, Lucy, Carter, and Hermione's youngest children have been accepted to Hogwarts. How will Thalia and Nico Jackson, along with Sadie and Draco Kane react when they see the school that caused their family so much pain? Follow the journey of these four kids as they struggle through school, enemies, house separations, and the Potter and Weasley children. Rated K for safety.


**Hi Everybody!**

**So, I'm not so sure how this story is going to go, but I'm giving it a shot! Please tell me if you want me to continue with the kids!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the children. (Wow that sounds creepy :D)**

**Neutral POV**

Eleven-year old Nico Jackson ran down his front lawn to the mailbox. He reached inside, and felt only two large, heavy pieces of paper. He pulled them out, and cocked his head at them, confused. He shrugged, and ran back up to his home. He went into the kitchen, and placed the letters on the table.

"Mom! I got the mail!" he shouted . Lucy Jackson came into the kitchen, and smiled at her youngest son.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said, kissing his head. He grinned at her, and ran back outside to join his twin sister, Thalia, and his older twin siblings, Edmund and Zoe, in playing games. Lucy shook her head fondly, and looked at the letters on the table. She picked one up, and dropped it almost immediately with a gasp. Not a second later, Lucy was running to her telephone, and dialed the one person who would know what to do.

"Hello?" a girl's voice came from the other end.

"Hi, Sadie. It's Auntie Lucy. Can I talk to your mum real quick?" Lucy asked, and waited as her niece brought the phone to her mother.

"Hey Lu! What's wrong?" Hermione asked, and Lucy took a deep breath.

"Um, you'll never guess what happened, 'Mione. Nico just got the mail, and two letters came for him and Thalia. They have a seal on them with four animals: a badger, a lion, a snake, and an eagle." She said, and she heard Hermione's gasp.

"Oh, Lu. I just got two of the same letters, also. They were both for Draco and Sadie." She said, and Lucy smiled slightly at her end.

"Can you get them, and call Car to tell him to come over with Percy?" she asked, and Hermione agreed.

"See you soon, Lu." She said, and Lucy hung up.

"Kids! Can you all come to the living room, please?" she called out into the backyard. As the four came into the main room, the front door opened.

"Daddy!" Thalia shrieked, and ran into Percy's arms. He laughed.

"Hey, Thals." He said happily, coming over. He set his daughter down, and kissed his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry showing in his eyes. Lucy shook her head.

"Nico, can you please go and get the letters on the table, please?" she asked. As he ran back to the kitchen, Carter and Hermione came over, and Hermione gave Lucy a hug.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Edmund asked, with an arm around Thalia as she sat close to him on the couch.

"When Nico went to get the mail today, there were two letters. They were for Nico and Thalia. Sadie and Draco got them too. These letters, surprisingly, were from Hogwarts." Lucy said, and the six children sitting in front of her gaped at her, shocked.

"So me and Nikki are going to Hogwarts with Sadie and Draco?" Thalia asked quietly. Lucy walked over, and knelt in front of her daughter, taking her hands.

"Only if you want too, honey." She said. Percy placed a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Whatever you two decide, we're with you." He said, and Nico looked up at his father, grinning slightly. Sadie looked up at her mother.

"That's where you went to school, right Mummy?" she asked, and Hermione nodded.

"But that's the place that hurt you." Draco said, scowling. Carter chuckled.

"I'm sure it's changed now, Drac." He said, ruffling his son's hair. Nico sighed.

"It seems kind of cool to be accepted into a Wizarding school." He said, mainly to his twin, who nodded.

"I want to go." Sadie piped up. Nico nodded along with her, and Thalia slowly began to nod. After a moment, Draco joined them.

"It'll be fun." Thalia said, smiling. Lucy hugged her children, while Hermione disappeared from the room. Carter followed her out.

"They'll be fine." He said, hugging her tightly. Hermione buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want any of them getting hurt, like I did." She said, and Carter chuckled.

"Maybe they'll get hurt, and they'll find happiness like we did." He said, grinning, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." She said.

**One Week Later:**

The Jackson and Kane families walked into the small pub in London, England. Greeting them at the bar was a toothless, wizened old man.

"Hello, Tom." Hermione said, smiling slightly at him. The man nodded back, and Hermione led the two families into the back alley, where she tapped the bricks in a pattern she had learned long ago. The kids' jaws dropped at the sight that awaited them.

"Wow." Zoe said, slowly. Her siblings nodded. Hermione laughed, and led them around Diagon Alley. They got every one of their books, then went to the pet shop.

"I recommend either an owl or a cat." Hermione told the four eleven-year old kids. Nico looked up and down the rows of animals when he grinned happily.

"That one, Dad!" he said, pulling Percy towards one of the cages,where an owl sat. This owl was pitch-black, and had green eyes.

"Great choice, Nico." Percy said, and he helped his son take the cage to the counter. Thalia was standing there with Lucy, holding onto a pale brown cat, that had bright, forest green eyes. Carter had helped Sadie pick out a dark brown owl, that had amber eyes. Hermione was leaning against the counter, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Draco, apparently, had chosen a white ferret for his pet. The adults laughed, having heard the story about Draco and Professor Moody. After paying, the families went to the wand shop, the prime stop on their trip. Nico, Sadie, Thalia, and Draco ran ahead, into the dark and musty shop.

"Welcome, children." a voice came from the back of the shop. The four kids immediately jumped back behind their parents. Hermione smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." she said kindly as the old man appeared.

"Miss Granger." he said, bowing slightly. Then, he turned to Nico, and pointed at him, motioning for him to come closer.

"Yes, sir?" the young boy asked, slightly afraid. Ollivander began to pull box after box of different wands from the shelves, until Nico took one, and waved it around.

"Wonderful! Mahogany, ten inches, pegusi tail hair core." Ollivander said, and Nico grinned happily. Thalia jumped up and down.

"Can I go next, please?" she asked, and the wand-maker nodded, smiling. Unlike with Nico, after only one box, Thalia found her wand. This one was the same length as Nico, made of pine wood, and its center was phoenix feather. Both Sadie and Draco had birch as their wood, while Sadie's wand was nine inches, and her core was dragon heartstring, and Draco's was eight-and-a-half inches with a unicorn tail hair core.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander!" the four said happily as they walked out the door of the wand shop.

"We have at least another week before you four have to leave. Shall we stay in London?" Carter asked, and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's find a hotel then." Percy said, smiling at his kids. The two families walked out of Diagon Alley, laden with purchases as they began the next chapter of their lives.

**Please review, and tell me if you want me to continue!**

**You all are the best!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
